


Firing

by ErinKeller



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinKeller/pseuds/ErinKeller





	Firing

“Allora? Hai visto la sorella di Janice? Uno schianto, vero?” chiese John allacciandosi gli scarponi, piegato in avanti, con un piede sulla panchina e la testa girata verso il suo collega.

“Sì, veramente carina,” rispose Ethan seduto vicino a lui, intento anch’egli ad allacciarsi gli scarponi.

“Carina?! Carina?!” Ok, sì, John era notevolmente stupito dal termine usato da Ethan. “Quella potrebbe benissimo essere una delle ragazze di Hugh Hefner e tu la definisci carina?”

A Ethan venne da sorridere. Alzò appena le spalle.

“Che ti devo dire, John? La trovo carina.”

“Sì, sì, va bene. Ma visto che ieri sera siete andati via insieme... insomma... che ci hai fatto?”

“L’ho accompagnata a casa.”

“E...?”

“L’ho accompagnata a casa.”

John guardò il collega come se gli fosse spuntata un’altra testa.

“No, aspetta. Tu l’hai accompagnata a casa… e basta?”

“È quello che ho detto.”

“Niente... _niente_?”

“Niente.”

“Nemmeno una palpatina?”

“John, ti prego!”

“No, _io_ ti prego, Ethan! Io non so più cosa fare con te! Sono riuscito a combinare questa serata e tu... niente?!”

“Vedo che hai colto il senso delle mie parole.”

John scosse la testa, frustrato, bofonchiando qualcosa di incomprensibile. Ethan finì di allacciarsi gli scarponi e si alzò dalla panchina sistemandosi l’elastico dei pantaloni della divisa. Aprì il suo armadietto e prese la giacca.

Ethan faceva parte dei vigili del fuoco di New York e John era uno dei suoi migliori amici, nonché suo capo squadra. Da mesi stava cercando di trovargli una ragazza, gli aveva presentato ogni donna possibile e immaginabile, sperando di accoppiarlo in qualche modo. Gli dispiaceva vederlo sempre da solo. Oltretutto, lo riteneva un bellissimo ragazzo – cosa in realtà vera – e non si capacitava che non avesse una donna al suo fianco.

Con i suoi capelli castani, corti, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri, le labbra carnose e il viso perfettamente simmetrico, Ethan rientrava in quella categoria di uomini che avrebbe potuto avere chiunque volesse. Sempre e comunque. Senza eccezione. Eppure Ethan se ne stava per conto suo. Sempre.

Quello che John non sapeva era che Ethan stava passando un momento molto particolare: stava riflettendo seriamente sulla possibilità di essere gay e la cosa lo stava turbando nel profondo. Aveva avuto molte relazioni nella sua vita, tutte con donne, eppure nessuna di queste era andata a buon fine. In compenso, nelle ultime settimane, si era ritrovato a navigare sempre più spesso in internet, in siti gay per adulti, con la curiosità che gli mordeva lo stomaco. Si era ritrovato a guardare alcune scene con gli occhi socchiusi, come se così facendo potesse tagliare fuori un po’ di desiderio, ma la reazione del suo corpo era difficile da ignorare. Aveva paura. Aveva paura che se avesse ammesso apertamente a se stesso e agli altri la verità, il suo mondo sarebbe crollato, aveva paura di perdere i suoi amici, John per primo. Per non parlare del lavoro. Un pompiere gay! Quasi fosse una barzelletta.

L’altoparlante gracchiò prima di diffondere l’annuncio. Un incendio nel Greenwich Village. L’ennesimo incendio nel Greenwich Village.

Erano da diverse settimane che, periodicamente, un pazzo metteva a ferro e fuoco alcune abitazioni della zona, dopo aver rubato tutto il possibile. Gli investigatori stavano indagando, ma evidentemente ancora non erano ancora giunti a nulla.

Partirono immediatamente a sirene spiegate. Ethan adorava il suo lavoro, anche se a volte era veramente difficile trovarsi davanti a certe situazioni. Gli piaceva sentire l’adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene così come gli piaceva aiutare gli altri. Era fatto per quello, era la sua vita

Nonostante il traffico notturno, arrivarono velocemente a destinazione. John saltò giù dal camion e, insieme all’addetto alla manichetta, cominciò a srotolarla. Le fiamme uscivano dal piano superiore di una villetta bianca, la tipica villetta del Village, quartiere degli artisti.

Ethan e un compagno si avviarono di corsa verso la porta, sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato di alcuni vicini di casa.

“C’è qualcuno dentro?” chiesero prima di sfondarla, dopo aver verificato che non sussistesse il pericolo di un ritorno di fiamma.

“Ci abita un ragazzo, qui,” disse una donna di mezza età. “È tanto caro. Non l’ho visto oggi... non so se sia dentro o meno.”

Ethan entrò di corsa. Il fumo aveva invaso anche il piano inferiore. Cominciò a salire le scale di corsa mentre il collega attendeva sulla porta l’arrivo di John con la manichetta.

Quando fu al piano superiore, si fece schermo con un braccio, aprendo con un calcio tutte le porte che trovava sul suo passaggio. Stava per passare oltre quando notò qualcosa. Si catapultò all’interno della stanza e vide spuntare dei piedi da dietro una scrivania.

“L’ho trovato!” urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, sentendo i colleghi raggiungerlo al piano superiore. Riportò l’attenzione sul ragazzo sdraiato a terra.

“Ehi, mi senti? Va tutto bene... stai tranquillo... ora ti porto fuori...”

Gli tastò il collo per sentire le pulsazioni. Erano deboli. E non sentiva il respiro.

Mise una mano delicatamente sotto il collo del ragazzo per inarcarlo leggermente mentre con l’altra gli abbassò il mento aprendogli la bocca, premette le dita per chiudergli il naso e si chinò su di lui, appoggiando le labbra alle sue e soffiando aria nei suoi polmoni.

“OSSIGENO!” gridò verso i colleghi che nel frattempo stavano domando l’incendio proveniente dalle stanze vicine.

Poi guardò nuovamente l’uomo sotto di sé. Si chinò ancora su di lui, continuando la respirazione bocca a bocca fino a quando si sentì strattonare da dietro e due paramedici si misero a fianco della vittima, posizionandogli la maschera a ossigeno sul viso.

Ethan fece un paio di passi indietro, senza distogliere gli occhi dal giovane. Non era certo il momento per pensare a certe cose, ma quel ragazzo era veramente bellissimo.

Si girò di scatto e raggiunse i suoi colleghi, che nel frattempo erano riusciti a spegnere le fiamme. Ethan si tolse il cappello e si passò l’avambraccio sulla fronte. John gli si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Il nostro eroe!” disse ridacchiando. “Fossi così rapido anche a rimorchiare sarei più felice!”

Ethan piegò la testa all’indietro roteando gli occhi. “John, sei stressante, lo sai?”

John non rispose perché guardò oltre la spalla di Ethan osservando i paramedici portare fuori il ragazzo sulla lettiga.

“Povero ragazzo, speriamo si riprenda.”

“Già,” rispose Ethan, e un istante dopo sentirono tossire il giovane sconosciuto.

Ethan sorrise sollevato e John gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Ottimo lavoro, amico.”

“Grazie.”

 

 “Signore, stia giù. Dobbiamo portarla in ospedale.”

“No, no, sto bene, davvero.”

“Mi permetta di insistere: è meglio se viene in ospedale.”

“Ho detto che sto bene.”

Ethan sentì quelle parole non appena fu uscito dall’abitazione. Il ragazzo stava cercando di alzarsi dalla lettiga, mentre uno dei due paramedici gli teneva le mani sulle spalle cercando di dissuaderlo e di farlo sdraiare di nuovo.

Ethan restò a fissare un attimo la scena dal marciapiede, incerto sul da farsi. Proprio in quel momento, il giovane ruotò la testa nella sua direzione e i loro sguardi si incrociarono. Ethan si rese conto di aver trattenuto il respiro per un attimo, colpito da quegli occhi verdi così belli, anche se spaventati. Fece una smorfia che avrebbe dovuto essere un sorriso e poi si mosse come per girarsi.

“Ehi...”

Il richiamo fu seguito da un colpo di tosse secca.

“Signore, per favore, si rimetta sdraiato.”

La voce del paramedico.

“Ehi, scusa!”

Il richiamo si fece un po’ più forte e fu seguito da un altro colpo di tosse.

Ethan tornò a girarsi verso il ragazzo e si indicò con un dito. L’altro annuì e gli fece cenno con la mano di avvicinarsi. Ethan si sentiva impacciato e rigido, ma si mosse comunque nella sua direzione, contando mentalmente per calmare i nervi. Di certo l’adrenalina era ancora in circolo, ma al momento la cosa che lo metteva più in agitazione erano gli occhi del ragazzo, che non si staccavano da lui. Quando fu vicino alla lettiga, Ethan fece nuovamente un sorriso incerto.

“Il paramedico ha ragione, faresti meglio a sdraiarti,” disse dopo essersi schiarito la voce.

“Sei stato tu?” Ethan alzò le sopracciglia un po’ stupito e il ragazzo continuò: “A salvarmi, dico... sei stato tu?”

Ethan si sentì enormemente in imbarazzo, anche se a tutti gli effetti le cose erano andate così.

“Oh, beh, no... cioè, sì... io ti ho trovato, ma... sai... siamo una squadra. Non è solo merito mio.”

Si chiese come quel ragazzo avesse potuto capire che era stato lui a trovarlo, ma non ebbe tempo di dire niente perché noto una mano tesa nella sua direzione.

“Mi chiamo Adam. Grazie infinite. Io... davvero,” _colpo di tosse_ “non so come ringraziarti...” _altro colpo di tosse._

Ethan ricambiò la stretta di mano e sorrise. “Per cominciare potresti farti accompagnare in ospedale.”

“Ma sto bene.”

“Hai bisogno di un po’ di ossigeno, te lo assicuro.”

In quel momento un agente di polizia si avvicinò alla lettiga.

“Lei è il signor Cades?”

Adam fece un cenno affermativo con il capo.

“Se non le è di troppo disturbo, dovrei farle delle domande.”

Ethan in quel momento si sentì fuori posto e fece un passo indietro, lasciando che il paramedico e il poliziotto proseguissero il loro lavoro, ma vide chiaramente Adam allungare il collo per cercare il suo sguardo, finché non scomparve dalla sua visuale.

 

Adam venne ricoverato in ospedale per la notte, sia per metterlo sotto ossigeno sia per tenere sotto controllo la contusione che aveva dietro la testa. Sua madre arrivò di corsa insieme alla sorella un’ora dopo il suo ricovero.

“Adam! Oh, mio Dio! Come stai? Tesoro mio...”

Adam sorrise dal suo letto. Stava bene, a parte qualche accesso di tosse e un vago mal di testa.

“Bene, mamma, davvero.”

“Bene... come fai a dire _bene_? Ti hanno aggredito.”

“Ma mi hanno anche salvato, no?”

Pronunciando quelle parole, Adam ripensò a quel vigile del fuoco. Non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché, quando lo aveva guardato, aveva _sentito_ che era stato lui a salvarlo. Era incosciente in quel momento, ma forse era stato il suo sguardo, là sul marciapiede, così preoccupato, a fargli pensare che fosse stato lui. Voleva ringraziarlo meglio e decise che non appena fosse uscito dall’ospedale, si sarebbe recato alla caserma dei vigili del fuoco.

Adam viveva solo da un po’ di anni. Era uno scrittore a tempo pieno e preferiva vivere in solitudine per potersi estraniare dal mondo e dedicarsi così al suo lavoro. Sua madre e sua sorella insistevano perché si trovasse un compagno. La relazione con Bill, il suo ex, era finita ormai da un anno ed entrambe sapevano che Adam aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli stesse vicino. Aveva tanto da dare ma aveva anche bisogno di qualcuno che lo tenesse con i piedi per terra e anche lui ne era consapevole. Anche in quel momento, Adam si accorse che non stava ascoltando sua madre e sua sorella e sorrise cercando di non lasciar trasparire il fatto che, per l’ennesima volta, si era dato a voli pindarici.

Quando arrivò la mattina, praticamente ancora all’alba, prese le sue cose, firmò il foglio di dimissioni e tornò a casa. Il piano superiore era devastato e ci sarebbe voluto un po’ di tempo prima che potesse ritornare a viverci. Per fortuna il suo portatile con l’ultimo lavoro lo aveva lasciato dal suo editore il giorno precedente. Andò così a casa dei suoi genitori, si fece una doccia e si cambiò, visto che sua madre teneva sempre qualcosa di suo a casa. Fece una rapida colazione e uscì.

Aveva una cosa importante da fare.

 

 

Ethan era in caserma e aspettava di smontare dal turno di notte. Dopo l’intervento della sera precedente, per fortuna, non c’erano state altre chiamate. Non vedeva l’ora di potersi buttare sul divano e dormire un po’.

Decise di farsi una doccia per lavarsi via la fuliggine e l’odore acre del fumo. Si stava insaponando i capelli quando ripensò ad Adam, così gli pareva di ricordare si chiamasse. Mise il viso sotto il getto d’acqua calda, lasciando che lo spruzzo gli inondasse faccia e capelli, piegando la testa all’indietro. Come in un flash rivide gli occhi del giovane e quasi sussultò al pensiero dell’intensità di quello sguardo. Scosse leggermente la testa e continuò a sciacquarsi. Ed ecco un altro flash: la respirazione bocca a bocca. Stavolta Ethan aprì gli occhi di scatto, boccheggiando. La sensazione che stava provando gli era molto familiare e quando abbassò lo sguardo, la sua erezione era la riprova di ciò che pensava. Si appoggiò con una mano alla parete della doccia, tremendamente tentato di soddisfare quella necessità. Cominciò ad accarezzarsi lentamente, indugiando con il pensiero su quelle labbra soffici e bollenti che aveva sentito sotto le sue, ma non appena il primo gemito gli risalì dalla gola smise subito, girando la manopola dell’acqua su ‘freddo’. Almeno lo sbalzo di temperatura avrebbe distratto, anche se per poco, i suoi pensieri. Uscì di corsa dalla doccia, si mise un asciugamano attorno alla vita e si diresse verso gli spogliatoi, incrociando John lungo il tragitto.

“Ehi, Ethan! C’è una persona che ti cerca!”

Ethan fece uno sguardo a metà tra lo stupito e il riflessivo. “Cerca me? Chi è?”

“È il tizio di ieri sera,” rispose noncurante John. “È all’entrata, chiedeva del vigile che lo ha… _salvato_. Così ha detto,” aggiunse, e ridacchiò.

Ethan ebbe di nuovo una visione chiara della sera precedente e l’erezione tornò a farsi evidente.

_Ethan per carità_ pensò, _che diavolo ti sta succedendo?_

Valutò per un attimo la possibilità di andar incontro al ragazzo così com’era, e cioè seminudo, ma non era un’idea accettabile. Così, entrò negli spogliatoi e si rimise jeans e maglietta.

 

 

Adam era in piedi nell’androne della caserma, vicino alla grande porta d’entrata. Quando vide Ethan, lo riconobbe immediatamente e alzò una mano in segno di saluto, sfoderando un sorriso contagioso.

Ethan ricambiò il sorriso, non potendo fare a meno di pensare che la bellezza che aveva notato la sera precedente fosse davvero sconcertante. Adam indossava dei jeans e una camicia bianca con le maniche risvoltate e le braccia sembravano essere veramente forti, cosa che provocò un brivido al vigile del fuoco. Era alto, con i capelli chiari, scompigliati, che ricadevano su un impressionante paio di occhi verdi. La corporatura era snella, ma vista l’altezza notevole aveva un’aria… imponente. Improvvisamente la bocca di Ethan si fece arida e le punte delle dita gli formicolarono.

Adam avanzò nella sua direzione, allungando la mano e lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sulla figura di Ethan.

“Ciao,” disse il pompiere stringendogli la mano e pregando che il suo corpo non lo tradisse proprio in quel momento. Se aveva ancora dubbi riguardo ai propri gusti sessuali, quest’uomo li stava frantumando tutti.

“Ciao,” rispose Adam sorridendo di nuovo.

“Vedo che stai meglio. Non è che sei scappato dall’ospedale, vero?”

“No, no, mi hanno dimesso. Va tutto bene…”

“Ne sono felice.”

“... grazie a te...”

Ethan si sentì arrossire e piegò la testa in avanti infilandosi le mani in tasca.

“Non devi ringraziarmi, davvero. È il mio lavoro.”

Lavoro che in quel momento gli stava creando qualche problema, visto che il solo pensiero di ciò che aveva fatto la sera prima gli tendeva i jeans.

“Sì, lo so che è il tuo lavoro, e ammiro molto quello che fate voi, sul serio. Ma ci tenevo a ringraziarti per bene. Insomma, ieri sera ci ho provato ma... mi hanno trascinato via a forza!” Adam ridacchiò grattandosi la nuca.

Anche Ethan sorrise e se ne uscì con una frase che avrebbe voluto evitare.

“Trascinarti a forza non deve essere stato facile. Sei... ben messo.”

Ma come gli era venuta?

Adam sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, evidentemente stupito, ma fece finta di niente.

“Stai... Stai staccando?” chiese invece.

Ethan si voltò e diede un’occhiata al grande orologio della caserma.

“Uh, sì. Proprio ora.”

“Posso offrirti qualcosa? Ho visto che c’è un pub qui vicino.”

“Ma non ce n’è bisogno…”

“Insisto,” disse Adam piantando i verdi occhi da gatto nei suoi, serio. Anche Ethan si fece serio e ricambiò lo sguardo con un cenno affermativo con il capo.

Adam sorrise di nuovo, la sua serietà dissipata in un attimo, soffiata via da quel sorriso luminoso.

“Posso sapere come ti chiami?” chiese poi uscendo dal portone e avviandosi lungo il marciapiede.

“Ethan.”

“Io sono Adam.”

“Lo so...” sussurrò Ethan sentendosi imbarazzato, come se sapere il suo nome non fosse permesso. Come se il fatto che il ragazzo gliel’avesse detto in un momento di scarsa lucidità significasse che lui si era impossessato di informazioni troppo private, non dovute.

 

Entrarono nel locale e si appoggiarono al bancone. Visto l’orario ordinarono due caffè.

“È da molto che fai questo lavoro?” chiese Adam.

“Un po’ di anni... troppi forse.”

“Perché?”

“Perché non ci si abitua mai a certe scene.”

Adam guardò quell’uomo così forte e coraggioso e non poté fare a meno di chiedersi che tipo di vita facesse fuori dall’orario di lavoro. La sua, di vita, era tranquilla, forse troppo, e lo affascinava tantissimo chi invece metteva la propria in pericolo per gli altri. Stava per chiedergli qualcosa in più quando un fischio attirò la loro attenzione: John era entrato nel locale e si stava avvicinando.

“Ehi, Ethan! Ti cercavo! “ esordì l’uomo, lanciando poi un’occhiata ad Adam. “Salve...”

“Salve,” rispose questi con un sorriso.

“Che c’è?” chiese Ethan.

John gli diede una gomitata. “Oggi sei richiesto amico! Ci sono qui Janice e sua sorella! Tu dici che l’hai solo riaccompagnata a casa ma... mi sa che hai fatto colpo!”

Ethan si sentì gelare.  

Adam, invece, stava bevendo il suo caffè dandogli il profilo e pensando: ‘Adam, non tutto il mondo è gay...’

“Lei è... sono qui… _qui_?” chiese Ethan pregando che John rispondesse di no. Magari erano alla stazione dei vigili.

“Sì. Sono qui fuori. Volevano far colazione con noi prima che andassimo a casa. Vado a chiamarle!”

“No, John!” tentò Ethan, ma l’amico aveva già imboccato la porta d’uscita.

Adam abbassò la testa sempre senza girarsi e ridacchiò. Ethan lo guardò perplesso.

“Perché ridi?”

“No, niente.  È vero... sei richiesto...” E finalmente riportò i suoi occhi in quelli di Ethan, indugiando un attimo più del dovuto. Ethan restò perso in quello sguardo fino a quando Adam lo distolse e prese i soldi dalla tasca. Mise il denaro sul bancone e poi tese di nuovo la mano a Ethan.

“Comunque è stato un piacere. Grazie di nuovo.”

“Mio.  Piacere mio...” mormorò Ethan guardando il giovane avviarsi verso la porta, vedendolo incrociare i suoi passi con Janice e Cheryl, sua sorella.

 

***

 

Nel giro di una settimana, la casa di Adam era tornata pressoché normale. Non avrebbe resistito un giorno di più a casa con i suoi. Gli voleva bene, certo, ma erano talmente rumorosi. Lui amava il silenzio di casa sua, i suoi spazi, anche se qualche volta gli capitava di sentirsi solo. Non era stato facile abituarsi all’assenza di Bill dopo che se ne era andato, ma aveva trovato il suo equilibrio e ne era estremamente orgoglioso.

Durante quella settimana aveva ripensato spesso a Ethan e più di una volta era stato tentato di presentarsi di nuovo alla caserma dei vigili, ma sarebbe stato imbarazzante per entrambi.

Non sapeva come comportarsi con lui e non aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per capirlo. C’erano stati dei momenti in cui aveva percepito delle vibrazioni strane provenire dal vigile, ma dopo aver sentito di quella ragazza si era quasi convinto che ci fosse ben poco da capire.

Era andato a recuperare il portatile dall’editore e aveva iniziato a scrivere una cosa nuova. La storia di un eroe a cui aveva dato i tratti di Ethan. Forse era un po’ patetico, ma voleva custodirlo nella sua mente il più possibile.

Quel giorno, poi, era prevista la presentazione del suo ultimo libro in una delle librerie centrali della città. Sarebbe stata una lunga giornata.

 

Ethan aveva passato una settimana molto strana. Aveva voglia di rivedere Adam e più volte durante quella settimana aveva pensato di passare ‘inavvertitamente’ davanti a casa sua, ma era dall’altra parte delle città e il Village non era proprio la sua zona.

John invece aveva insistito in tutti i modi perché lui desse un’altra occasione a Cheryl e alla fine aveva ceduto.

 

Lui e Cheryl uscirono a cena una sera e fu quasi imbarazzante vedere i segnali che quella ragazza gli lanciava. Quando si trovò il suo piede in mezzo alle gambe sotto il tavolo, Ethan quasi sobbalzò.

Quella stessa sera si sforzò di fare sesso con lei. Era veramente bella e forse, chissà, gli avrebbe fatto capire che in fondo le donne gli piacevano ancora. Lei era calda, appassionata, ed Ethan aveva fatto la sua bella figura. Peccato che, durante l’atto sessuale pensasse ad altro. Più precisamente a qualcun altro. L’esperimento non era andato come previsto.

Quando si svegliò, la mattina seguente, vide Cheryl girare per il suo appartamento con la sua maglietta addosso. Ecco, questa era proprio una cosa che non capiva. Non aveva i suoi vestiti?

Lei si avvicinò alla porta, appoggiandosi allo stipite e lui cercò di sorriderle il più naturalmente possibile.

“Buongiorno, tesoro.”

_Tesoro?_ No, non andava bene così, per niente.

“Ciao,” rispose lui sbadigliando.

“Senti, ti va di accompagnarmi in un posto?”

Ethan pensò agli impegni della giornata. Era il suo giorno libero. Non aveva voglia di passarlo con lei ma doveva pur arrivare il momento di dirle che non andava, che non era... interessato. Quindi se avesse passato un po’ di tempo con la ragazza, avrebbe avuto l’opportunità giusta.

Fece un cenno con il capo e uscì dal letto trovandosi subito le mani di lei sul suo corpo nudo e la sua lingua sul collo. Ethan ridacchiò e la scostò con delicatezza.

“Faccio una doccia... altrimenti non usciamo più.” Entrò in bagno sospirando e disse ad alta voce: “Dove vorresti andare?”

“Devo fare un regalo. Pensavo a un libro...”

 ***

Adam non avrebbe mai pensato che ci fosse così tanta gente interessata al suo libro. Non era la prima volta che faceva presentazioni, ma lui era rimasto il semplice ragazzo di sempre e non si era abituato al successo che aveva raggiunto.

Per lo più, chi andava a fargli autografare il libro erano ragazze giovani, ed era anche strano visto che non era un libro specificamente adatto a un pubblico femminile, né un libro romantico. Il suo agente aveva organizzato tutto nei minimi particolari e lo stava assistendo, tenendo il conto dei libri venduti. Un record, a quanto pareva.

A un tratto, mentre consegnava il libro a una lettrice, Adam ebbe l’impressione di notare un viso familiare tra la folla e il cuore prese a battergli velocemente. Era Ethan? Possibile? Aveva pensato a lui così spesso che temeva di avere le allucinazioni. Eppure gli era sembrato proprio lui…

Cominciò a muoversi sulla sedia allungando il collo il più possibile, guardando tra la ressa di persone davanti a sé. Non resistette oltre e si alzò in piedi, sovrastando tutti con la sua altezza e ignorando le due ragazze che stavano davanti al tavolo in attesa di un autografo.

Le guardò con un sorriso e disse solo: “Scusatemi un attimo...”

Fece il giro del tavolo e passò in mezzo alla gente che cominciò a mormorare. 

Ethan era di schiena, intento a guardare il retro della copertina di un libro. Era lui. Adam inspirò a fondo faticando a reprimere un enorme sorriso.

“Ethan?”

L’altro fece un sobbalzo lanciando quasi per aria il libro che aveva in mano e si girò di scatto. I suoi occhi si aprirono leggermente più del normale e, anche se Adam pensò di sbagliarsi, gli parve di vedere una punta di rossore colorargli le guance.

“Adam?!”

Ethan non riusciva a credere ai propri occhi. Adam era lì, davanti a lui, e gli stava sorridendo con un sorriso che gli aveva improvvisamente illuminato la giornata.

Adam fece un passo in avanti sorridendo ancora di più, se possibile. Faticava a trattenere l’emozione che stava provando, ma riuscì ad evitare di abbracciare Ethan di slancio.

“Ciao! Che coincidenza!” esclamò passandosi nervosamente una mano nei capelli.

“S-sì, veramente,” balbettò Ethan. “Che ci fai qui?”

Adam indicò la ressa di persone alle proprie spalle. “Sto presentando il mio libro.”

Ethan si sentì sprofondare per la vergogna.

“Oh. Tu... quindi... sei uno scrittore.”

“Così pare,” ridacchiò Adam.

Il brusìo cominciava a crescere.

“Senti, io devo tornare là... Sai, autografi e cose così, ma...”

“Ma?” chiese Ethan ansioso.

“Ma mi chiedevo... se ti va di fare quattro chiacchiere... magari più tardi...”

In quel momento Cheryl si avvicinò.

“Tesoro, ho trovato il libro. Oh! Salve,” disse sorridendo quando notò Adam.

_Ancora con questo ‘tesoro’!_ pensò Ethan serrando le labbra.

“Salve,” rispose educatamente Adam prendendo nota del ‘tesoro’ e riportando lo sguardo su Ethan.

“Beh, io vado,” aggiunse poi, tornando a sparire tra la gente.

Si sedette al tavolo, improvvisamente depresso. Doveva proprio smettere di pensare a Ethan.

Prese il libro che una delle due ragazze gli porgeva e, quando lo aprì, una mano comparve improvvisamente e fece scivolare un bigliettino tra le pagine.

Adam alzò lo sguardo di scatto e vide gli occhi di Ethan e il suo sorriso.

“Chiamami,” gli disse solo quest’ultimo prima di sparire di nuovo, inghiottito dalla folla.

Adam sorrise.

 

La sessione di autografi si protrasse fino a mezzogiorno. Quando finalmente tutti se ne furono andati, Adam si alzò e si stiracchiò. Il suo agente era visibilmente soddisfatto e lui non vedeva invece l’ora di uscire da lì.

“Andiamo a pranzo, Adam?”

“No, scusami. Ho da fare, sarà per un’altra volta...” rispose avviandosi frettolosamente verso l’uscita.

Cominciò a camminare velocemente e in poco tempo arrivò a casa.

Si sedette sul divano e prese il bigliettino che Ethan gli aveva passato. Si sentiva agitato come una ragazzina al primo appuntamento. Non era niente di che, era semplicemente un numero di telefono, ma era il _suo_ numero di telefono, era un contatto con _lui_.

Si mise comodo cercando di rilassarsi e fece partire la telefonata.

Uno squillo solo e poi la voce di Ethan ruppe il silenzio.

“Pronto?”

“Ciao, sono Adam.”

“Ciao...”

Silenzio imbarazzato.

“Tutto ok?” chiese Ethan.

“Sì, grazie. Ho finalmente finito di firmare autografi. Non mi abituerò mai a queste cose.”

“Sei famoso, allora!”

Risatina. “Così dice il mio editore, ma io non ne sono convinto.”

“Troppo modesto!”

Altra risatina.

Silenzio.

Adam stava cercando di costringersi a dire qualcosa ma i suoi pensieri erano totalmente offuscati. Poi ripensò alla ragazza

“Ti disturbo? Magari stavi facendo qualcosa...”

“No. Non disturbi. Sono a casa. Solo.”

“Oh, ok. Non vorrei che la tua ragazza...”

“Non è la mia ragazza.”

Adam colse il tono duro della sua voce.

“Ah, scusami... credevo...”

“Anche lei a quanto pare.”

Ora c’era amarezza nella voce.

“Avete dei problemi?”

“No, sono io che ho dei problemi. Lei non c’entra.”

Adam non sapeva che dire. Quella conversazione stava prendendo una strana piega.

“Sono sicuro che si sistemerà tutto...”

“Non credo.”

Lapidario.

Adam si chiese se dovesse insistere sull’argomento o no. In fondo, non  conosceva Ethan quasi per niente, non aveva il diritto di impicciarsi.

Silenzio.

“E tu?” chiese Ethan. “C’è una signora Cades da qualche parte?”

Adam rise. “No, direi proprio di no.”

“Strano.”

“Perché?” chiese Adam con il cuore che batteva un po’ più rapidamente.

_Perché sei bello da togliere il fiato_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Ethan. “Perché sei un bel ragazzo e anche famoso,” si limitò invece a dire ridacchiando.

“Sì, ma... diciamo che è più probabile che ci sia un signor Cades che non una signora.”

A Ethan si fermò il respiro.

Silenzio.

Adam temette di aver fatto un passo falso e trattenne a sua volta il respiro per qualche istante.

“Pronto?” tentò con voce incerta.

“S-sì. Sono qui.”

“Scusa, sono stato troppo diretto.”

“No, no, figurati.”

“Ti disturba la cosa?”

“Per niente.”

Silenzio.

Ethan pensò mille cose insieme e si rese conto che cominciava ad avere caldo.

“C’è un signor Cades, allora?” chiese pregando che l’altro non percepisse quanto fosse in affanno.

“Nemmeno,” questa volta fu Adam a ridacchiare.

Ethan era incredulo. Si schiarì la voce, ma decise di non insistere oltre su quell’argomento.

“Che stavi facendo?” chiese invece per cambiare discorso.

“Niente. Sono arrivato e mi sono buttato sul divano...” _e ti ho chiamato._

“Anche io… le ho detto che avevo bisogno di stare solo.”

“Per pensare?”

“Già.”

“A qualcosa in particolare?”

“Già.”

“Che non si può dire...”

Silenzio.

“Ok, non insisto,” disse Adam rompendo il silenzio.

_Ora o mai più._ “A te,” lo spiazzò Ethan.

“A-a me?” Il cuore di Adam iniziò a battere fortissimo.

“Sì,” sussurrò Ethan.

“E... come mai?” Adam aveva la bocca secca e le punte delle dita gelate e tremanti.

“Non lo so, ma non riesco a smettere.”

“Oh.”

“Stupido, vero?”

“Non direi.”

“Perché?” chiese Ethan, sperando che la risposta fosse quella che tanto desiderava sentire.

“Perché anche per me è la stessa cosa.”

_Sì!_

“Sul serio?”

Ora era di Ethan il cuore che galoppava.

“Sì.” Risatina. “Non sai quante volte ho pensato di passare a trovarti alla caserma.”

“Non sai quante volte avrei voluto passare da casa tua.”

Silenzio.

Fu Adam a parlare per primo.

“Ma... quindi... insomma, ti ho visto con lei…”

“Appunto. È questo che intendevo prima. Io non sono fatto per stare con lei, o con altre. A dire il vero l’ho capito definitivamente dopo averti incontrato. Il problema è che il mio collega mi vuole accoppiare.”

Adam scoppiò a ridere.

“Non ridere! Non c’è niente da ridere!” Ethan finse di offendersi. “Mi sono dato questa ultima possibilità ma è decisamente andata male.”

“Ma… Scusa se te lo chiedo... ci hai fatto sesso? Sai di solito si usa come cartina tornasole.”

“Sì sì, ci ho provato.”

“È andata male?”

“No, per quello no...”

Adam non capiva.

“Beh, allora se è andata bene, forse devi rivalutare la cosa...” disse dispiaciuto.

“È andata bene perché ho pensato a te per tutto il tempo,” sputò fuori Ethan tutto d’un fiato.

Se Adam non fosse stato in salute, probabilmente sarebbe morto d’infarto. Respirò a fondo a bocca aperta.

“Hai pensato davvero a me?” sussurrò.

La voce di Ethan si fece bassa e pericolosamente erotica. “Sì...”

Adam aveva la sensazione che stessero per entrare in una zona calda. Forse perché i suoi jeans si erano fatti improvvisamente fastidiosi e stretti.

Ethan dal canto suo parlava con gli occhi chiusi, sdraiato sul divano con la testa appoggiata al bracciolo, rivivendo nella sua mente le sue fantasie.

Anche il tono di voce di Adam si abbassò.  E così, come niente, decise di oltrepassare la linea.

“E cosa pensavi?”

Ethan ridacchiò e poi inspirò a fondo. La sua voce si era arrochita ulteriormente e Adam sentì un brivido percorrergli tutto il corpo.

“Ho pensato alla tua bocca... Lo so che è brutto da dire... Ma quando ti ho rianimato ho sentito le tue labbra così morbide e calde, e... insomma... pensavo alla tua bocca.”

“Capisco...” Una sensazione di calore liquido si stava irradiando nello stomaco di Adam.

“Poi ho chiuso gli occhi e ho pensato che era la tua schiena che stavo accarezzando...”

Adam si schiarì la voce ed emise uno sbuffo. Ethan aprì gli occhi.

“Scusa, sto esagerando.”

“No! No, non stai esagerando. Diciamo che mi sto lasciando coinvolgere un po’ troppo...”

“Ti stai eccitando?” Ethan fu più stupito di Adam delle parole che stavano uscendo dalla propria bocca, ma non riusciva a fermarsi.

“Sì,” ammise Adam in un sussurro.

“Anch’io.”

Per un attimo non ci furono più parole, solo un silenzio carico di erotismo.

“Ethan, io...”

“Cosa?”

“Vorrei... che continuassi a dirmi cosa hai pensato...”

“Ho pensato che invece della sua, fosse la tua la lingua nella mia bocca, che invece delle sue, fossero le tue gambe intrecciate dietro di me...”

Adam si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e Ethan si fermò un attimo lasciando scivolare una mano nei boxer. Sapeva che anche Adam stava facendo lo stesso e la cosa lo eccitò ancora di più.

Non si conoscevano nemmeno eppure era come se stessero facendo sesso al primo appuntamento. Ma era più semplice di quanto si fossero mai immaginati.

“Vorrei averti qui adesso...” riprese questa volta Adam. “Vorrei sentire l’odore della tua pelle... vorrei leccarne ogni centimetro... vorrei toccarti e…”

Ethan si lasciò sfuggire un gemito più forte.

“Ti stai toccando?” chiese Adam ansimando.

“Sì... sì… continua...”

Adam si slacciò i jeans e li abbassò sui fianchi insieme ai boxer per riuscire a muoversi meglio.

“Ethan... io... non so quanto...”

“Ti prego, continua...”

Adam cercò di andare avanti per quanto glielo permettesse l’eccitazione e l’orgasmo che si avvicinava. Ethan lo ascoltava e sentire i suoi gemiti lo stava facendo impazzire.

“Vorrei vederti godere... vorrei farti venire nella mia bocca...”

Non appena pronunciò quelle parole, Adam giunse al culmine e l’orgasmo lo fece arcuare contro il divano, mentre il nome di Ethan gli sfuggì dalle labbra in un’esclamazione di piacere profondo. Dall’altra parte della linea i respiri di Ethan si fecero sempre più rapidi fino a che un lungo gemito giunse alle orecchie di Adam.

Ci furono istanti di silenzio e di battiti furiosi che rimbombavano nelle orecchie.

“Ethan?” chiese Adam dopo qualche istante.

“Mmh?”

Un leggero grugnito in risposta.

“Io...” Si schiarì la voce “Va tutto bene?”

“Mmmhh, sì…” rispose Ethan con voce roca. “È stato… cazzo!”

“Sì, vero…” riuscì solo a dire Adam.

Erano tutti e due intontiti e senza parole.

Adam non si stupiva tanto di quello che aveva fatto, quanto del fatto che Ethan lo avesse addirittura esortato a farlo.

“Posso richiamarti fra poco?” chiese infine Ethan.

“Certo, ok.”

“Ok, a dopo.”

Misero fine alla telefonata. Nella mente di Adam cominciarono a vorticare mille pensieri e mille timori. Cosa sarebbe successo ora?

 

 

Adam aspettò qualche minuto, ancora scosso da quanto era appena successo, poi si alzò e andò in bagno a lavarsi senza mai smettere di pensare a Ethan e alla sua voce. Era stato veramente sorprendente trovarsi immediatamente a proprio agio con lui, ma arrivare addirittura a fare sesso al telefono, beh, quello era stato sconcertante.

Ethan gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe richiamato e così per tutto il tempo tenne il cellulare bene in vista sul ripiano del bagno, attendendo trepidante che squillasse. Ma non accadde.

Passò un’ora intera e Adam continuava a rigirarsi il telefono fra le mani, lottando contro l’impulso di chiamarlo lui stesso. Se gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe chiamato, lo avrebbe fatto, no? Non doveva essere precipitoso. E non voleva opprimerlo, non si conoscevano quasi per niente.

Magari era stato distratto da qualcosa, anche se in Adam si fece avanti il pensiero che potesse esserci altro.

Decise di non pensarci troppo, prese il suo portatile e continuò a lavorare alla bozza del suo nuovo romanzo.

 

 

Ethan, dopo aver chiuso la comunicazione, rimase per un po’ a fissare il vuoto. Non sapeva esattamente come si sentiva. Pieno di vergogna, di sicuro. Ma cosa gli era saltato in mente di fare una cosa del genere? Non era una sensazione piacevole quella che provava, tutt’altro. Si sentiva sbagliato. Sentiva nella sua testa tutte quelle chiacchiere sui gay, le battutacce, le allusioni. Era davvero pronto ad affrontarle? Era pronto per il suo _coming out_?

Adam gli piaceva, certo, ma sarebbe riuscito a mostrarsi in pubblico con lui, in _quel_ modo? Tutte le sue paure tornarono a gridare vendetta e a lui mancò il respiro.

Uscì in fretta dal bagno, prese il telefono e chiamò John.

“Ehi, amico!”

“Ciao, John... che fai?”

“Sono in caserma.”

“Come mai?”

“Non hai trovato il mio messaggio?”

Ethan guardò il cellulare e vide la bustina lampeggiante. “Scusa, non me ne ero accorto. È successo qualcosa?”

“No, tranquillo. Il capo ci ha chiesto se oggi, anche se era il nostro giorno libero, potevamo venire a sistemare un po’ i mezzi...”

“Arrivo!”

“No, stai pure... abbiamo finito. Però se vuoi puoi unirti per una birra!”

“Arrivo!” ripeté.

Tutto pur di non pensare.

 

Adam non riusciva a scrivere più di una frase senza prendere in mano il cellulare. Ormai erano passate più di tre ore. Non che Ethan avrebbe dovuto chiamarlo subito dopo, ma quel silenzio aveva qualcosa di terribile, qualcosa di inquietante.

Anche se una vocina dentro di lui lo sconsigliò vivamente di farlo, decise di andarlo a cercare. In un modo o nell’altro avrebbe saputo cosa era successo. Era tardi e probabilmente Ethan era a casa, ma non sapeva dove abitava. Di sicuro, però, alla caserma qualcuno avrebbe potuto dargli qualche indicazione.

Fermò l’auto proprio vicino al portone, scese e si guardò intorno. Vide un vigile passare nell’androne e alzò una mano per catturare la sua attenzione.

“Mi scusi...”

Il vigile fece una corsetta per raggiungerlo. “Mi dica.”

“Non so se può essermi d’aiuto, ma lei sa dove posso trovare il suo collega... Ethan Parker?”

“Certamente, è al bar qui vicino.”

Adam sentì una bruttissima sensazione pervaderlo. Ringraziò gentilmente il vigile e inspirò a fondo prima di fare i passi che lo avrebbero portato al locale.

 

“Guarda chi c’è!” urlò John entusiasta.

Ethan per un attimo si gelò sullo sgabello e ruotò lentamente. Emise un sospiro di sollievo quando vide Cheryl avanzare ancheggiando verso di lui. Sorrise storto e bevve un altro sorso dalla sua ennesima birra.

“Ehi,” la salutò lui con tono strascicato.

“Ehi...” rispose lei sorridendo e avvicinandosi, tuffandosi sul suo lobo sinistro. “Mi sei mancato, sai?”

John alzò le sopracciglia con fare cospiratorio ed Ethan ghignò.

“Anche tu, piccola.” Mai parole furono più assurde e sbagliate nella sua bocca. Gradevoli come unghie su una lavagna.

La ragazza si sedette sulla gamba di Ethan continuando a lavorarsi il suo lobo, accarezzandogli il petto, e John esplose in una grassa risata.

“Cazzo, Ethan! Ci sai fare con le donne, eh!”

Ethan ridacchiò, pregando che la birra lo aiutasse a perdersi e stordirsi.

A un tratto, così, dal nulla, John disse: “Ehi, Ethan, dimmi una cosa... ma tu lo sapevi che il tizio che hai salvato, è uno scrittore? E pure gay?!”

Ethan sentì la gola chiudersi e finse di essere stupito. “Davvero?”

“Sì, gli piace il...” risatina  “... il cazzo! Non capisco cosa ci si possa trovare in un altro uomo. Mi viene da vomitare a pensarci...”

Ethan provò a ridere e sperò che John si bevesse tutta la menzogna grondante da quella risata.

“Tu che ne pensi?” gli chiese poi il suo collega e a Ethan venne davvero da vomitare, e non per il troppo bere.

“Anche a me fa impressione... “ disse, e mimò un brivido nauseato.

“Una coca, grazie.”

Ethan stavolta gelò sul serio. Cheryl era ancora attaccata al suo lobo sinistro e John aveva l’espressione del bambino che è stato colto sul fatto.

* _Una coca, grazie.*_ Quella voce alle sue spalle la conosceva bene...

Chiuse gli occhi inspirando a fondo e si sentì morire. Fisicamente ed emotivamente. Dietro di lui c’era Adam. La sua voce non se la sarebbe scordata mai in tutta la sua vita. Erano stati talmente presi dalle chiacchiere che non si erano accorti della sua presenza.

“S-salve,” disse John ad Adam con aria colpevole prima ruotare sullo sgabello e mettersi a fissare i bicchieri dietro il bancone.

“Salve,” rispose l’altro, ed Ethan sentì chiaramente una lama infilarsi tra le sue scapole. Sollevò appena il mento e cominciò a ruotare sullo sgabello, facendo alzare Cheryl.

Quando fu rivolto verso Adam lo guardò, ma l’altro stava sorseggiando la sua coca dandogli il profilo.

“Adam,” sussurrò.

Attese che questi si girasse o desse almeno l’impressione di averlo sentito ma non accadde nulla.

“Adam...” tentò di nuovo.

L’unica cosa che Adam fece fu picchiare un po’ forte il bicchiere sul piano, prendere i soldi dalla tasca e metterli sul bancone senza mai girarsi.

Ethan allungò appena una mano per mettergliela sul braccio, ma Adam lo evitò rapidamente, abbassò la testa, lasciando che i capelli gli ricoprissero gli occhi e uscì senza dire una parola.

 

***

 

_Sei mesi dopo._

Le vite di Adam ed Ethan erano ovviamente proseguite, nonostante tutto, ma in maniera completamente diversa. Entrambi erano usciti straziati da quella seppur breve ma intensa e sgradevole esperienza.

Ethan aveva continuato la sua vita, senza strani scossoni, lavoro, casa, saltuariamente Cheryl e un pensiero fisso nella mente: Adam.

Quella fatidica sera, appena uscito dal locale, ubriaco fradicio, aveva provato a chiamarlo, ma la voce elettronica gli aveva comunicato che non era abilitato alla chiamata. Adam aveva bloccato il suo numero. Per un attimo pensò di comprare un’altra scheda, cambiare numero, o andare a cercarlo a casa sua, ma per cosa?

Si era comportato in maniera orribile e oltretutto non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di affrontare i suoi ‘problemi’, se così si potevano definire.

Adam, dal canto suo, aveva passato la nottata a vomitare. La mattina dopo, invece di cancellare la bozza che stava scrivendo, si sedette al suo computer e si inabissò nella scrittura, trasformando quello che avrebbe potuto diventare uno sfogo sprezzante in un libro delicato, in cui l’eroe prese i connotati dell’Ethan che lui avrebbe tanto desiderato. Niente odio, niente rancore, solo un desiderio svanito.

E ora, mesi dopo, il libro era finito e già stampato a tempo di record. Il suo editore si era dichiarato entusiasta ed era sicuro che sarebbe stato un successo di critica e pubblico.

 

Come ogni volta, quando aveva il turno di mattina, Ethan si fermò all’edicola vicino alla caserma e prese il giornale, mettendoselo sotto braccio e avviandosi negli spogliatoi. Prese la sua tazza, la riempì di caffè e si sedette sulla panchina, sospirando leggermente. Anche se era passato del tempo non si era ancora perdonato per quello che era successo e il pensiero di Adam tornava quotidianamente a tormentarlo.

Aprì il giornale e cominciò a sfogliarlo distrattamente, sorseggiando il caffè in attesa che arrivasse John.

Quando arrivò in quinta pagina, sputò letteralmente il caffè che aveva in bocca.

A tutta pagina c’era la pubblicità del nuovo libro di Adam. _Hero_. Copertina nera con un vigile del fuoco nell’atto di uscire da una casa in fiamme.

Il cuore cominciò a martellargli nel petto, nelle orecchie, nelle vene più recondite del suo corpo. Gli occhi cominciarono a bruciargli e dovette strizzarli più volte per rimettere a fuoco l’immagine che stava guardando.

Sotto la gigantografia della copertina c’era scritto: _Adam Cades, oggi dalle 14.00 alle 17.00 alla Libreria The Hole presenterà il suo nuovo libro_.

Ancora. Improvvisamente tutto tornò con la forza di un uragano. Che fosse un segno del destino? Che si potesse ricominciare tutto dal principio?

Ethan chiuse il giornale con forza riducendolo un groviglio di carta e bevve ancora un po’ di caffè con la mano malferma. Sarebbe andato a quella libreria. Non gli importava cosa sarebbe successo, doveva vedere Adam, doveva chiedergli scusa.

 

 

La mano di George stringeva quella di Adam.

“Nervoso?”

“Sempre,” rispose Adam sorridendo.

“Eppure non credo che sia la prima volta.”

“No, infatti, ma io non sono fatto per queste cose.”

Entrarono insieme nella libreria e l’agente di Adam li accompagnò nella zona dedicata alla presentazione del libro.

George era un ragazzo carino, Adam lo aveva conosciuto un mesetto prima, durante una delle sue corse mattutine, e avevano cominciato a vedersi, prima saltuariamente e poi con più regolarità. Adam non si sentiva veramente pronto per una vera relazione, ma forse il vecchio detto chiodo scaccia chiodo avrebbe funzionato.

George aveva insistito per accompagnarlo alla presentazione, visto anche il nervosismo di Adam. Gli aveva chiesto se il libro fosse ispirato a ciò che gli era successo tempo prima, ma Adam aveva glissato sulla domanda.

La gente aveva cominciato ad affluire numerosa in libreria e, nonostante la tensione, Adam si mosse in modo naturale, distribuendo sorrisi, autografi e dediche.

 

 

Ethan ci aveva messo mezz’ora buona prima di entrare in libreria. Le gambe non rispondevano bene e nemmeno il cervello.

Una volta preso il coraggio, si buttò e cominciò a farsi largo tra la gente che protestava leggermente per quegli spintoni.

“Permesso... mi scusi... permesso...”

Adam aveva la testa bassa e stava firmando l’ennesimo libro. Sorrideva, ed Ethan si concentrò su quel sorriso semi nascosto dai ciuffi di capelli. Un sorriso che riempì subito il vuoto che aveva sentito in quei mesi. In quegli anni. Come aveva potuto essere così stupido?

Quando Adam alzò il capo e se lo ritrovò davanti, il suo sorriso scomparve in un decimo di secondo e la mascella si irrigidì.

Ethan abbozzò un mezzo sorriso con l’aria più colpevole che si possa immaginare.

“Ciao...” disse a mezza voce. “Ho visto... insomma... il tuo nuovo libro, e…”

“Cosa vuoi?”

La voce di Adam pareva venire da una grotta umida e gelida.

Ethan abbassò gli occhi e gli porse il libro. Adam fece un sogghigno e alzò le sopracciglia.

“Vuoi una dedica, Ethan? E cosa vuoi che ci scriva? Aspetta, fammi pensare... _Con amore, Adam_? O... no, no... forse è meglio... sparisci?”

Le persone attorno a Ethan cominciarono a guardarsi a vicenda, un po’ in imbarazzo per quello che stavano sentendo. Una mano comparve sulla spalla di Adam.

“Tutto bene?” chiese George guardando di sfuggita Ethan.

“Tutto bene, George,” rispose Adam fissando negli occhi Ethan, il quale inspirò a fondo sentendo lo stomaco rivoltarsi.

“Io…”

“Falla finita, Ethan. Cosa vuoi?”

“Te l’ho detto...” Gli porse il libro tremando. “E poi...”

“Ah–ah-ah, fermo!” lo bloccò Adam con una mano alzata, mentre con l’altra prendeva il libro. “ _E poi_ , niente.” Scarabocchiò qualcosa all’interno della copertina e gli restituì il libro in malo modo.

“Ora levati di torno.”

Non fu il livello della voce ma il tono a far rimbalzare indietro Ethan, che prese il libro e arretrò subito, inghiottito dalla folla.

Adam chiuse gli occhi per non vederlo sparire e cercò di dipingersi sul volto di nuovo un sorriso, anche se non era più lo stesso di prima.

Aver regalato al pubblico l’Ethan che avrebbe voluto avere accanto a sé era un conto, trovarsi davanti l’Ethan che l’aveva sì salvato, ma poi deriso ferendolo nel profondo, era un altro.

 

 

Ethan uscì dalla libreria come in trance, si avviò verso casa, prese il cellulare e chiamò John, avvisandolo che non si sentiva bene e che per qualche giorno non sarebbe andato al lavoro.

Appena entrato nel suo appartamento si lasciò cadere sul divano e portò entrambe le mani sul viso respirando a pieni polmoni quasi fosse preda di un attacco di panico. Gli veniva da piangere e senza che se ne rendesse conto le lacrime cominciarono a scivolargli sulle guance. Rimase così a lungo, sentendo il dolore scivolargli addosso e comprimerlo. Quando si fu tranquillizzato, guardò il libro abbandonato accanto a lui e lo prese.

Guardò lo scarabocchio che doveva essere la firma di Adam e iniziò a leggerlo.

Finì di leggerlo a notte inoltrata e ne uscì più devastato che mai.

Era un libro che parlava di un eroe a cui Adam aveva dato i suoi connotati, ma era un eroe che aveva avuto il coraggio di amare, che aveva lottato per tenersi quello che secondo lui era importante. Un eroe che non era lui.

“Ok,” sussurrò a se stesso, “sei un coglione! Non ti meritavi che scrivesse un libro su di te! Coglione! Ora alzi il culo e cerchi di sistemare questa cosa...”

Poi come un flash rivide la mano di George sulla spalla di Adam.

“Cazzo!” sbottò stavolta. E se fosse stato troppo tardi? Doveva agire, e agire subito.

 

***

 

Uno squillo.

“È il campanello?” chiese con voce assonnata George.

Adam mugugnò qualcosa, si girò e guardò la sveglia: 6:30.

Un altro squillo.

“Cazzo, è il campanello!” rispose Adam sollevandosi di colpo “Ma chi è che rompe a quest’ora?”

“Dici che abbiamo fatto troppo rumore stanotte? Magari qualche vicino si è preoccupato...” chiese sornione George rigirandosi tra le lenzuola.

Adam ridacchiò e si diresse al piano inferiore, fermandosi prima a guardare alla finestra chi fosse.

“Merda,” sibilò.

Aprì appena la porta e cercò di parlare con calma. Ethan era davanti a lui.

“Ma che ti salta in mente? Cosa vuoi? E lo sai che ore sono?”

Ethan parve spiazzato, guardò l’orologio e si rese conto dell’orario. Imprecò fra i denti e cercò di sorridere.

“Scusa, ma dovevo vederti.”

“Io no,” rispose lapidario Adam iniziando a chiudere la porta.

“Aspetta!” disse Ethan ma Adam aveva già chiuso.

Ethan sapeva che non sarebbe stato accolto a braccia aperte ma sperava almeno di avere la possibilità di spiegarsi. Appoggiò la fronte alla porta e sospirò cominciando a parlare.

“Adam... non so sei lì... volevo dirti che mi dispiace tanto... che non avrei mai voluto che tu sentissi... anzi, non avrei mai voluto dire o fare quello che ho detto o fatto...”

Un pugno violento dall’interno fece rimbalzare indietro la testa di Ethan che restò un attimo fermo a fissare la porta davanti a sé prima di girarsi e tornare in strada.

Adam tornò al piano superiore tremando di rabbia.

George era ancora sdraiato nel letto, sollevato sui gomiti.

“Chi era?”

“Nessuno.”

“E _nessuno_ ti ha fatto dare un pugno alla porta? L’ho sentito fin qui.”

“Non ho voglia di parlarne...”

“Era il tipo di oggi?”

“Non. Ho. Voglia. Di parlarne.”

George assottigliò lo sguardo, irritato, ma non disse altro.

“Ok, visto che sono sveglio vado a farmi una doccia. Programmi per oggi?”

“Ho bisogno di correre!” disse Adam infilandosi la tuta e le scarpe.

“Ti accompagno.”

“No.”

“Sì.”

Adam sospirò. Ecco, questa era una cosa che George avrebbe dovuto imparare: lasciargli i suoi spazi.

“Va bene...” rispose remissivo.

Aspettò che anche George fosse pronto e uscirono insieme a correre.

 

 

Corsero nella parte est di Central Park per un’ora buona e poi si sedettero su una panchina a bere dalla loro bottiglietta d’acqua.

“Adam...”

Adam si girò di scatto in direzione della voce.

“Ancora tu?!” chiese più incredulo che rabbioso.

Bisognava ammetterlo: Ethan era perseverante.

“Sì, ancora io, e se non ti decidi ad ascoltarmi, ti seguirò ovunque.”

George si alzò. “È un reato punibile dalla legge perseguitare le persone, sai?” chiese con una rabbia mal celata nella voce.

“Lo so,” rispose piano Ethan continuando a guardare Adam. “Ma non sto parlando con te,” concluse portando poi lo sguardo gelido su quell’uomo che avrebbe voluto polverizzare.

“Ma io sì,” ringhiò George.

Adam si alzò. “Andiamo, George.” E fece per voltarsi.

Ethan restò un attimo fermo e poi aprì le braccia urlando. “Adam mi spiace! Mi spiace da morire! Sono un coglione, va bene così? Mi vergognavo e non avevo il coraggio di dire la verità a nessuno! Avevo paura! Ne avevo talmente tanta da non aver mai ammesso nemmeno a me stesso di essere gay! Cazzo, non è facile! Guardami! Sono qui, in mezzo a Central Park a urlare come un cretino! Puoi girarti almeno?!”

Adam incassò leggermente la testa nelle spalle a quelle parole e non poté fare a meno di girarsi.

Ethan lo guardò con occhi talmente angosciati che Adam provò quasi compassione per lui.

“Ethan, ok. Ti ho ascoltato, ho capito...”

“No, ti assicuro che non hai capito, lo vedo dal tuo sguardo.”

Adam sogghignò. “Ti ho detto che ho capito, va tutto bene, ora puoi tornare a casa.”

“Io non mi muovo finché non mi parli.”

“Ti sto parlando.”

“Non così, così è come se parlassi perché lo devi fare, io voglio che tu parli con me… davvero.”

“Mi stai chiedendo tanto, Ethan.”

“Lo so.”

George sbottò. “Possiamo finirla qui?” Poi si rivolse a Ethan. “Cosa cazzo vuoi, insomma?”

“Adam. Voglio Adam.”

Lo disse con tranquillità, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Non gli interessava niente. Potevano sentirlo tutti, John, i suoi genitori, i suoi amici. Non gli interessava nemmeno di aver ammesso a un uomo di volere il suo compagno. Era così e basta.

Non tolse mai gli occhi di dosso da Adam e vide chiaramente che quelle parole avevano colto nel segno, purtroppo il pugno di George colse nel segno il suo zigomo mandandolo a terra.

“Ma sei impazzito?” gridò Adam a George che stava quasi schiumando dalla rabbia.

Ethan si sollevò su un gomito massaggiandosi la guancia.

Fu il turno di George di urlare. “No, non sono impazzito! Ma non voglio passare da stupido!”

“Beh, è esattamente quello che sei, visto come ti stai comportando!” rispose aspramente Adam.

Ethan si stupì di come, anche senza urlare, Adam avesse la capacità di ucciderti con il suo tono di voce.

George indicò Ethan. “Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Stare a sentire mentre dice che ti vuole?”

Adam non rispose e spostò lo sguardo da George a Ethan e poi ancora a George.

Quest’ultimo indurì il tono di voce. “Adam... rispondimi.”

Adam lo guardò negli occhi sempre in silenzio.

“Vaffanculo,” sibilò George girandosi di scatto e correndo via da loro.

Adam restò ancora un attimo a guardare Ethan a terra. Nella sua testa si ripetevano le frasi che aveva detto: “ _Adam. Voglio Adam_.”

Possibile che fosse vero, nonostante tutto? Che questo uomo volesse lui sul serio? Che avesse fatto _coming out_ in maniera così plateale per lui?

L’ombra di un sorriso comparve sulle sue labbra ed Ethan la colse subito, bevendola come un uomo perso nel deserto. Si diede una piccola spinta e si mise a sedere sempre massaggiandosi la guancia.

Adam si accucciò davanti a lui e, titubante, toccò lo zigomo di Ethan che fece un piccolo sussulto.

“È già rosso,” mormorò Adam intento ad analizzare il livido.

Ethan non riusciva a togliere gli occhi da Adam. Era talmente vicino che avrebbe potuto baciarlo. Per questo attimo avrebbe anche accettato di essere picchiato selvaggiamente da George.

“Scusami. Mi dispiace davvero...” sussurrò.

“Shhh,” rispose solo Adam portando il suo sguardo in quello dell’altro.

“No, Adam, non te lo meritavi. Io avevo paura e mi sono comportato da cretino... e non avrei mai dovuto perché io non faccio altro che pensare a te e…”

Le labbra di Adam si appoggiarono delicatamente sulle sue smorzandogli le parole. Erano labbra semi conosciute, maschili, labbra che avrebbero potuto creargli problemi, labbra che l’avrebbero fatto scendere patti con la sua vita, labbra che stavano cercando un posto proprio in quella stessa vita. Ethan le sentì tremare contro le proprie, timorose forse, desiderose, comunque le uniche che lui volesse.


End file.
